Sora Shingo La señal del Cielo
by Kurenai Mido
Summary: Roark decide seguir la pista de un misterioso cometa hasta la Isla Hierro, en donde se encuentra con Riley; al parecer el maestro del aura ya lo conoce, y muere porque Roark recupere sus recuerdos juntos...


No es que no disfrutara de su vida como líder de Gimnasio, pero, al igual que su padre, su verdadera y más grande pasión eran los fósiles.

Después de que Ash lo retara a un duelo y ganara su medalla, no había tenido muchos más contrincantes. Al principio le resultó útil poder disponer de más tiempo libre para dedicárselo a sus investigaciones, y disfrutó analizando las últimas muestras que consiguiera en una excavación en la colina; pero al cabo de un mes de trabajo a medias, cuando por más que se inventara tareas no alcanzaba a ocupar las suficientes horas del día como para no sentirse irremediablemente aburrido, comenzó a desear con todas sus fueras que pasara algo, _cualquier cosa_, que le hiciera sentir aunque sea un poco de emoción. Era frustrante no tener nada mejor que hacer que tumbarse en su cama a leer viejos libros de la serie negra, o mirar compilados de batallas de la Liga Sinnoh por televisión: tampoco podía iniciar una nueva expedición ya que no disponía de ningún dato concreto, y aventurarse sin un objetivo determinado podría insumirle meses que traería muchos trastornos de organización a su Gimnasio.

En definitiva, Roark se sentía prisionero del tedio allí en Ciudad Oreburgh, incómodo y hasta angustiado por razones que no llegaba a entender del todo. Anhelaba (aparte de embarcarse en una nueva búsqueda de fósiles) la compañía de un amigo que lo escuchara, con quien pudiera compartir sus pensamientos y divertirse como hacía tiempo que no se divertía. No es que despreciara la presencia de Ian, pero no era lo mismo. Pensó que le gustaría ser un poco como Ash, que podía viajar libremente por todo Sinnoh junto con Brock y Dawn y vivir toda clase de aventuras, como conocer a nueva gente y capturar nuevos pokémon. Pero no podía.

-¡Agh!- exclamó con rabia pateando el suelo. Miró a lo lejos.- Debo marcharme pronto de aquí. Tengo que pensar en algo…

11:00 P.M

En compañía de Rampardos, subió a lo más alto de la colina y se tumbó en el suelo, con el propósito de sentirse un poco más cerca de la naturaleza y no estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes. El truco de hacerlo a la noche funcionó; el cielo estaba brillante y despejado y se veían todas las estrellas, por lo que era una vista realmente hermosa que tuvo la virtud de aplacar sus nervios. Relajado como estaba pensó que a lo mejor había exagerado con la desesperación de esa mañana, en cuanto a lo de sentirse atrapado. Ser un líder de gimnasio era estimulante; la falta de desafiantes no era más que algo temporal, que no significaba estar desperdiciando su tiempo…

De pronto le llamó la atención una estrella en particular, que brillaba de forma intermitente y parecía estar más cerca que las otras. Parpadeó dos veces y comprobó que la estrella no era tal, ya que avanzaba por el cielo dejando un rastro de luz tras de sí. Se irguió súbitamente emocionado.

-¡Rampardos, mira! ¡Una estrella fugaz!

Maestro y pokemon observaron el paso del cometa con atención, si bien Roark mucho más conmovido que su Rampardos. Le pareció una señal del cielo para iluminarlo, y que de a partir de ese momento las cosas comenzarían a salirle bien. Sonrió y se puso a juguetear con su casco mientras miraba, ideando ya diversos planes para abandonar Oreburgh. Era tonto intimidarse sin razón y quedarse con los brazos cruzados, de modo que ni bien estuviera listo saldría en una expedición.

-Pase lo que pase, Rampardos- afirmó con voz clara y llena de valor.- Saldré de aquí y encontraré lo que estoy buscando. Pase lo que pase.

(…)

A la mañana siguiente, mientras se preparaba el desayuno, apareció en su jardín de improviso Gardenia, quien se había auto-invitado a comer, y al parecer muy ansiosa por contarle algo.

-¡Oye, Roark! Es fabuloso lo de anoche. ¿A que no fue fabuloso?

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con fabuloso?- inquirió el pelirrojo sirviendo café en dos tazas.

-¡Al meteorito, hombre, al meteorito que cayó anoche!- exclamó ella impaciente, pero sonriendo como una chiquilla.- Es lo que todo el mundo está comentando hoy; incluso salió en las noticias.

-¿Meteorito?- repitió el desconcertado.- Pero… pensé que era una estrella fugaz…

-¿Estrella? No, claro que no era una estrella, era un meteorito- declaró Gardenia con seguridad.- Dicen que cayó en una isla, pero no sé bien cual. Y que muchos otros al igual que tú creyeron que era un cometa, por el brillo que tenía… ¿pero por qué no enciendes la tele, así vemos si nos enteramos de algún otro detalle?

Roark asintió y buscó el control de la tele que tenía allí en la cocina, empotrada a una pared para más comodidad. Sintonizó en canal de las noticias y, en efecto, como dijera Gardenia, el conductor relataba el extraordinario suceso acaecido la noche anterior sobre la región de Sinnoh, la caída en Isla Hierro de un meteorito no registrado por ninguna organización científica. Escuchó con fruición los pocos detalles que se tenían del hecho, y sobre el final de la nota, la teoría de que el meteorito en cuestión estuviera vinculado con algún pokémon misterioso del espacio. Al apagar la TV, sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué me dices ahora?- inquirió Gardenia satisfecha de sí misma, como si ella fuera la responsable del fenómeno.- Me muero de curiosidad por saber si es verdad que tiene algo que ver con un pokémon. ¿Podría ser un Deoxys? ¿Tú qué dices?

-Digo, que hoy mismo me marcho a la Isla Hierro- anunció Roark con la determinación alumbrando cada centímetro de su rostro.- ¿Te das cuenta que algo así es lo que estaba esperando que sucediese? Un verdadero misterio que resolver, ¡no podría ser más excitante!- Al ver que Gardenia parecía desconcertada le explicó de forma sucinta su impaciencia por emprender una nueva expedición, y si bien aquello no tenía que ver con fósiles, era igualmente un hecho inspirador para quien andaba en busca de aventuras. Al terminar el desayuno, la joven estaba contagiada de su entusiasmo.

-Ojalá pudiera ir yo también- se quejó- ya me espoleaste la curiosidad. ¡Pero bueno! No tendré más remedio que esperar a que regreses con trozos de roca meteórica para enterarme de los detalles que no se cuentan por televisión. ¿Lo harás?

-¡Por supuesto! Pero antes y ya que estás aquí, ayúdame a prepararme para el viaje.

(…)

Imbuido por aquel caudal de energía fuera de lo común, Roark partió esa misma tarde hacia el puerto más cercano, en donde tomó un ferry que se dirigía a Isla Hierro. Por suerte para él, le pareció que era el único que iba con fines de investigación. Mejor. Si hallaba algo interesante, no tenía ganas de compartirlo con nadie.

El salado aire de mar que azotaba su rostro sobre cubierta, le gustó y lo refrescó tanto por fuera como por dentro. Se sentía audaz, seguro de sí, deseoso de ver cosas y experimentar sensaciones nuevas que distaran del trabajo rutinario que hacía en el gimnasio. Por un breve momento se preguntó que estaría pasando por su cabeza que pasaba de la depresión a la alegría en un instante, pero luego se encogió de hombros y abandonó su camarote para cenar con los demás pasajeros en el comedor del ferry. Allí no tardó en trabar conversación con una guapa pelinegra que acomodaran en su mesa, que resultó ser la maestra del Gimnasio Zafiro, Diana. Intrigado por la presencia de aquella celebridad de Sinnoh tan lejos de su ciudad natal le preguntó con cautela el motivo de su viaje, a lo que Diana respondió con honestidad que iba a ver el sitio donde impactara el meteorito. Roark parpadeó un par de veces y luego rió.

-Yo también voy allí para eso. ¡Qué casualidad! Supongo que entonces somos un poco rivales…

-Tú eres hijo de Byron, ¿no es así?- inquirió Diana con afectación.- Entonces quédate tranquilo que no voy a robarte la gloria de lo que descubramos. No me interesa llevarme las piedras a casa. Yo solo quiero _ver_.

-Lo siento si pareció que estoy a la defensiva- se disculpó él con una sonrisa.

-Además- prosiguió la joven- es una oportunidad para visitar a mi querido Riley después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Quién es Riley?

-Un gran amigo mío que vive en Isla Hierro; es un entrenador fabuloso, Roark, tendrías que conocerlo. Te lo presentaré si puedo. ¡Vieras las cosas que ha aprendido a hacer con su Lucario! Son los protectores de la Isla desde que lograron desbaratar los planes del Equipo Galáctico.

"Vaya. A mí me gustaría tener un amigo así", pensó Roark con un poquito de envidia. Después de aquello la conversación derivó a temas más banales, como intercambiar anécdotas sobre sus respectivos gimnasios, o las cosas que habían visto hasta llegar a ser líderes. Media hora después, cuando ya habían degustado el postre y el café, se despidieron para ir cada uno a su camarote a dormir, aunque Roark estuvo un buen rato sin poder pegar un ojo. Con lentitud se quitó chaqueta, botas y casco y se recostó en su litera a leer una revista para ir juntando sueño, distraído por la charla con Diana sin saber bien por qué. Era como si ella hubiera dicho algo importante que no llegara a registrar en la conciencia.

(…)

La travesía por mar también resultó edificante al permitirle contemplar diversos y bellos pokémon de agua y aire, que Diana conocía a la perfección y le fue describiendo con entusiasmo de conocedora. Vieron Buizels y Wailmers, Milotics que pasaban a prudente distancia del ferry, Altarias majestuosos engalanando el cielo, y muchos otros que Roark admiró con ojos de novato, ya que a pesar de ser maestro pokémon los tipo agua no eran lo suyo. Al estar ya muy cerca de Isla Hierro, se cruzaron con una inocente manada de Corsolas que nadaban afanosamente hacia la costa, y por la animada instigación de Diana terminó capturando uno. Desembarcó, riendo por su impulso pero contento de tener un nuevo compañero en su equipo, que Dia le aseguró se volvería muy fuerte. Luego se pusieron de acuerdo para avanzar hacia la zona donde había impactado el meteorito.

-Fue por allá. Dijo Roark señalando hacia el norte de la isla tras preguntar a diversas personas que vieron el suceso, dos noches atrás, desde el observatorio público del centro.- Dicen que ya ha venido gente del Centro de Investigación Histórica de Pueblo Caelestis, pero que por el momento nadie más se ha acercado. No saben si es coincidencia o que el paso está prohibido para los extraños.

-El paso no puede estar prohibido, no lo creo- adujo ella- y así lo estuviera no hemos venido aquí para irnos con las manos vacías, ¿verdad?- Roark le dio la razón agitando la cabeza con vigor.

-Al menos yo no me iré sin ver los restos de ese meteorito.

Echaron a andar por senderos cada vez menos urbanos hasta internarse en el bosque, poblado de sonidos y de colores maravillosos libres de la presencia humana; poco a poco Roark se fue olvidando de su compañera, tal vez porque su instinto de buscador preveía ya lo que estaba por encontrar, y al igual que su padre la cercanía de un tesoro le aislaba la mente de cualquier persona que estuviera a su alrededor. Pero, ¿era en verdad un tesoro lo que presentía? Transpirado por el fuerte calor del mediodía se quitó la chaqueta y la guardó en su mochila, oteando a la distancia para tratar de ver algo, sin resultado.

-¿Tienes algún pokémon que podamos usar para mirar más adelante?- preguntó a Diana.

-Sí. ¡Fearow, sal!- El enorme Fearow de Dia salió de su pokebola y se paró con un graznido frente a su maestra, quien le dio una orden precisa.- Quiero que vueles sobre el bosque y te fijes si hay rastro del meteorito. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¡Bien, adelante!

A los pocos minutos Fearow regresó emitiendo más chillidos, mientras señalaba con sus alas en una dirección; Diana y Roark lo siguieron creyendo que lo habían logrado, pero fue entonces cuando una gran explosión ocurrió cerca de ellos, derribando al Fearow de la joven y quemando parte de la vegetación.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Fearow!- Diana se acercó y tomó la cabeza de su compañero pokémon con mirada horrorizada, que luego volvió a Roark.- ¡Debo llevarlo a un Centro Pokémon, Roark, tengo que volver!

-Claro que debes llevarlo, yo te acompañaré…

-¡No! Tú continúa y yo te alcanzaré cuando pueda, pero antes apaga ese fuego… yo le informaré a la oficial Jenny de esto, porque estoy seguro que no ha sido accidental.- Dia recuperó un poco la compostura, aunque su rostro seguía pálido.- Es una broma de muy mal gusto poner explosivos como trampas.

-Bueno, menos mal que te he capturado, amigo- murmuró Roark una vez que Diana se hubo marchado.- ¡Corsola, sal!

-¡Corsola!- saludó el simpático pokémon rosado.

-Usa pistola de agua para apagar ese fuego, Corsola- ordenó Roark, viendo con alivio que este obedecía y que el fuego se iba extinguiendo."Por suerte no era un incendio muy grande", pensó el joven arqueólogo al regresar a Corsola a su pokebola, pero con una sensación de alerta más profunda. Si alguien había colocado trampas en el bosque, se aseguraría de no caer en ellas.

A los quince minutos, oyó otra explosión unos pocos metros a su derecha, por lo que corrió a ver qué sucedía. Pero ya había alguien allí. Un muchacho, alto y muy apuesto, vestido de azul, que sostenía sobre sus piernas el cuerpo malherido de un Lucario.

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?- inquirió acercándose al joven, que lo miró con desconcierto un segundo antes de asentir con gesto preocupado por su pokémon. Roark se arrodilló junto a él dispuesto a ayudar, y al quedar al lado del pelinegro, sintió un repentino sonrojo en las mejillas que le agitó la sangre. De pronto el meteorito pareció pasar a segundo plano en su mente, eclipsado por la intensidad del brillo de esos ojos azules y lo radiante de esa piel blanca y tersa. Era guapo, muy guapo, y por alguna razón le sonaba conocido. Tenía que ser el Riley que había mencionado Dia, pero aparte de eso, su rostro le era vagamente familiar… ¿de dónde?

-Caminaba y una bomba explotó cerca nuestro, fue tan sorpresivo que Lucario no pudo defenderse- dijo Riley meneando la cabeza.

-Acaba de sucederle lo mismo a una amiga- balbuceó Roark- tuvo que regresar para llevar a su Fearow al Centro Pokémon. ¿Tú… quieres que te ayude a ir también…?

-Te lo agradezco, pero en nuestro caso no será necesario- dijo con una sonrisa amable. Roark bajó la vista hacia el Lucario herido y comprobó q lo envolvía una fuerte luz verde, símbolo de que estaba usando Sanación.- Lucario es capaz de sanarse a sí mismo. Lo que me preocupa es quien ha sido tan ruin para poner bombas detonadoras en el bosque. ¿A ti y a tu amiga también los tomó así de sorpresa?

-¿Ah? Sí, de sorpresa…

-Lo siento, no me presenté: soy Riley…

-Ya lo sé- dijo el pelirrojo automáticamente, teniendo que explicarse ante la cara asombrada del pelinegro:- bueno, en realidad adiviné. Mi amiga te mencionó y te reconocí, por el Lucario además…

-¡Que coincidencia! ¿De quién se trata?

-De Diana, la líder del gimnasio Zafiro.

-¡Ahh, Diana! Por supuesto que la conozco. Una gran amiga. ¿Y tú eres?

-Mi nombre es Roark y soy líder del gimnasio Oreburgh- informó Roark, adoptando de modo inconsciente una pose más elegante para sentarse.- Vinimos en el mismo barco para ver el sitio donde impactó el meteorito. ¿Tú lo viste?

-Lo vi, y he estado ahí con la profesora Carolina, del pueblo Caelestis; es algo muy raro en verdad. ¡Oh, Lucario! ¿Ya estás bien?- Lucario se levantó con paso elástico y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.- Me alegro, amigo mío. Por favor, tomate un momento para descansar- el pokémon se alejó hasta desaparecer de la vista, algo que Roark no comprendió hasta q Riley le explicó, al mismo tiempo que se erguía y le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse a él también:- a Lucario no le agrada estar en la pokebola, así que fue a descansar a la orilla del río.

Roark sintió para su vergüenza que el sonrojo se extendía por toda su cara, gracias a Riley. ¿Qué le pasaba, por Dios? Nunca se había puesto a pensar si alguien (y menos un hombre) era bonito o no. Nunca se había sonrojado por nadie. Por primera vez Riley notó algo raro y se le acercó para colocarle una mano sobre la frente, encontrándose con una piel acalorada y unos ojos que brillaban demasiado.

-Tienes fiebre- le susurró.

-Yo…

Riley no podía creer que no recordara nada. Que en otros tiempos, cuando pequeño, lo llamara onichan tiernamente. Todo aquel viaje y sucesos destinados a atraerlo hacia sí estaban por llegar al momento culmine, pero por la cara de vergüenza de Roark era obvio que_no_ recordaba nada. Era una pena. Él sí que recordaba y se moría de impaciencia por acabar con la farsa, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo, de modo que retiró la mano y le sonrió con todo su encanto.

-Déjame que te acompañe al río a remojarte un poco. Es obvio que no te encuentras bien, con el calor y el impacto de estas explosiones.

-No hace falta, estoy bien…

-Insisto, Roark; déjame ayudarte.

¿Seguir negándose o actuar con normalidad y dejarse llevar? No hizo falta que su pobre cerebro confundido tomara la decisión, porque Riley ya lo iba llevando por el sendero hacia la orilla del río, donde no vieron ni a Lucario ni a ningún otro ser vivo, excepto algunos Starlys que surcaban el cielo. Un poco más sereno se arrodilló para mojarse la cara y beber agua, observando de reojo como el mayor se quitaba el sombrero y se mojaba el pelo, sacudiéndolo con tanta gracia como un modelo profesional. Desvió la vista. No necesitaba perturbarse más para perder del todo el control de la situación; aún así, comenzó a desear que Diana no regresara para poder pasar un rato más a solas con Riley. Tomando aire, le preguntó del modo más casual que pudo si tenía permiso para visitar la zona de impacto.

-No está restringida para nada, así que si quieres puedes entrar a echar un vistazo: la profesora Carolina ya recogió todos los datos que necesitaba y se marchó, pero quizá vuelva más tarde, en cualquier caso me dijo que todo estaba bien y no temiera que alguien arruinara las muestras. Si quieres, te llevo. No sé si te habrá dicho Diana, pero trabajo en la isla y se me suelen confiar asuntos como estos de vez en cuando.

-Dijo que eras el protector de la isla- informó el pelirrojo.- Debe ser muy un trabajo muy agradable, ¿no?

-Ya lo creo. Es más o menos igual que lo tuyo, trabajar al aire libre, aunque me temo que no sé tanto como tú de ruinas y rocas…

-Un momento, ¿Cómo sabes que me dedico a excavar ruinas?- preguntó Roark verdaderamente asombrado. Riley se mordió la lengua por haber hablado demás, pero decidió que no valía la pena fingir. "Roark es tímido", pensó con rapidez. "Tal vez yo tenga que dar el primer paso antes de lo planeado".

-¿Me creerías si te digo que ya te conozco… aunque sea de lejos?

-¿Eh? ¿Conocerme?- parecía más desconcertado que nunca. ¿De dónde lo conocía Riley, sino recordaba haberlo visto jamás?

Riley se le acercó. Mucho. Mientras las mejillas del menor se iban tiñendo de rojo otra vez y su corazón comenzaba a latir a un ritmo frenético, el mayor le apoyó una mano en la cintura y languideció la mirada, haciéndose insoportablemente atractivo para Roark.- Es un regalo que hayas aparecido, porque te estaba esperando. No, no miento. Te esperaba. Te conozco aunque por desgracia parece que tú no. Siendo así, ¿te molestaría que vayamos juntos para que te explique? Juro que no te arrepentirás.

-Riley…- su voz sonaba cascada por el miedo.

-No me temas, Roark. Lo comprenderás todo si me acompañas. ¿Quieres?

-Sí, pero… ¿Qué pensarás de mí ahora? Lamento no recordarte, si es que ya te he visto antes de veras lo lamento, yo…

Riley cortó sus disculpas con un suave beso en la comisura de los labios; después de eso, Roark ya no se negó a nada ni pensó en nada que no fuera el "tesoro" que el paso del meteorito le había augurado.


End file.
